


Life Is Stranger Than You Think

by Bre_zzy04



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre_zzy04/pseuds/Bre_zzy04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe set off together to find a better place to live but find more problems while creating a relationship neither of them expected.</p>
<p>Max having suffered from major Time PTSD only Chloe can help comfort her... if Max tells her what's happening.<br/>& <br/>Chloe soon figuring out something that could ruin their new lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(super tiny minor changes to the game plot in the game to help form the plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more chapters!! I'm currently writing it as you read this and this will go over 30 chapters I promise please comment if you like it!

Chloe Gripped the steering wheel. She doesn't know what to say. Max saved her fucking life over everyone else's.She didn't know whether to be pissed off or grateful. Chloe glances over to her staring out of the window in the direction of the lighthouse they were just at standing at watching the tornado tear through the town.

_What is she thinking about? She is probably regretting saving me. Fuck! But why did she save me and sacrifice everyone else over me?_

“Why did you save me?” Chloe blurted out into the silence the car had absorbed.

“I don't know maybe because I care about you! Does that ring a bell?”

“Damn MadMax! No need to go down on me I was just asking.”

“Sorry…….Sorry I'm just overwhelmed You know?”

“No I completely understand and really if you want to go back and check for survivors I would be fine with…”

“No!....I'm mean no really I don't want to because I will get my hopes up for something impossible……….Its all my fault!! All my fucking fault that everyone is dead!

Max started to cry but before she could let out anymore sobs Chloe stopped driving and hugged Max tightly causing Max to sorta jump.

“None of this is just your fault! You never asked for this.You never asked for the power. It's my fault I made you care about me and I put you under a...I don't know CHLOE SPELL or some shit like that and now you think I mean something when I don't! I'm trash compared to everyone else but only you saw the light in me for some reason!” She had gradually started raising her voice till she was practically screaming at Max. Then she realized what she was doing and almost immediately brought her yell down to the calmest voice she could manage.

"I just need to know Max because No matter how selfless I try to pretend to be, I want to know why someone cares this much about me."

Chloe started to tear up but when she said the Last few words Max Hugged her even more tightly.

“Chloe you are the most important thing to me right now and when we were figuring out Arcadia bay’s secrets! I have always cared about you as well! Ever since we became friends back before all this when we were like baby 9 and 10 year olds I've cared. Me moving was horrible for me and I hope you know that. But I bet you didn't and that's why you were so pissed at me back in your room about it and I completely understand. I wanted to text you but I thought you were off doing better things with your life then me.But at least you had Rachel and at least she gets justice right?!”

Chloe grimaced at hearing her name but Shook it off because this was about Max not Rachel.

“Yeah…….I guess I just don't really understand you Maxi.Your so quiet all the time it's hard to figure you out.” Chloe was trying to help Max but she kept bringing the worlds problems onto her shoulders and that really pissed Chloe off because Max didn't deserve that, which is what made her so pissed off

They then just sat there hugging in silence for what seemed like only minutes when it was almost a half hour spent.Chloe finally let go of Max and sat back up in her seat and sighed.

“Max just tell me one thing.”

“Shoot”

“Where the hell are we going”

Then they both looked at the “Leaving Arcadia bay”

“I have no clue”

Chloe then put her hands on the wheel and and started off beyond Arcadia.


	2. Hella Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with a new chapter hope ya like! the first three chapters are character development so hang in with me!

About 2 hours into the drive the sun was setting.No matter how ugly the day was or should she say WEEK The sunset still made everything beautiful. Even Max she dare say. She caught herself multiple times glancing over at Max with the the sunset light going through her hair and admiring it before she snapped back to looking at the road.

_Everyone does that right? Right?! Of course they do. I don’t like Max like that………..wait…...NOPE NO NO NO NO NO NO NEVER…….Shit!_

Chloe Squirmed and straightened her back Trying to knock the thought.

“It’s been Hella quiet Max. Are you okay?”

“Yeah i’m good just been thinking about what happened is all.”

“Okay I guess…..Sorry for bringing this back up again but I need a valid answer….Max do you regret saving me? I mean, Look at me i’m a fucking mess I don’t deserve to be alive."

“Chloe…. I fought so hard for this for us… For you even…..Everything i’ve done, All of it for you. So no I don’t regret it not for a second. Of course I wish there was a better outcome but I would always save you. You’ve seen that counting the 389 times you dies and I saved you.”

“Wowser Max I…..I never realized……….Did I really die that much?"

“First THAT'S MY THING and haha yes you died a lot and I didn’t waste even a second when you died to save you.”

“Well Thank Ya SuperMax What would I do without you……..Nevermind I know! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BECAUSE I WOULD BE DEAD.”

They both laughed while Chloe started her focus back onto the road more.

_God I must have been a pain to babysit…….What does she mean by she did this all for me? NOPE SHE DOESN’T THINK LIKE THAT STOP IT CHLOE!!!!........I've been yelling at myself a lot lately huh? IM NOT GAY SHES NOT GAY SO THAT’S DONE………..But I think I might be...GODDDDDDDDD._

“Okay Chloe I need nickname for you!”

“Why do you say that”

“You have all these creative names for me and all I have for you is Chlo.”

“Well I think that’s good start!”

“Not as good as a start as SuperMax or MadMax.”

“Don’t forget MAXIPAD”

“You know I hate that one Chloe.”

“YUP THATS WHY I SAY IT”

“God I hate you.”

“LIES…...LIES EVERYWHERE!”

“Hahaha Chloe please pay attention I don’t want to have to save you again.”

“Fine Buzzkill.”

Chloe pulled her attention yet again to the road she didn’t know what state they were in but it didn’t matter as long as Max was safe and not freaking out. She looked over and noticed Max wasn’t looking out the window but sitting in the middle seat next to her looking out the front window.

_When did she get there?? While I was putting my attention on the road or while we were talking? I’m not objecting to this but maybe…..Nope nope nope nope_

 

3 Hours later Max had fallen asleep on Chloe’s shoulder. It was was harder to drive with her like that but she didn’t want to wake her she dealt with it.

Chloe pulled in and parked at a motel about a half hour later and woke Max up.

“Yo Maxi I think I found a place to sleep other than my shoulder.”

Max slowly opened her eyes and tilted her up and grazed noses causing max and chloe to jump.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep it just happened.”Max blurted out obviously knowing she was blushing really badly. But so was Chloe.

“Nah its okay let's go sleep somewhere more comfortable than a truck or should you say A CHLOE.”

“Please stop chloe!” Max said while laughing

“Okay..Okay come let's go!”

Chloe jumped out the side of the truck and walked to the sidewalk and waited for Max to catch up and they both walked into the motel together and got a room for the night. They walked into the room and there was a Couch,Coffee Table and a Bed with a dresser and TV on top.

“I’ve got the couch and the beds all yours SuperMax.”

“Nah you can have the bed Chlo. I usually fall asleep on my couch in my dorm when I study so it will be fine.”

“YOU JUST SAVED MY LIFE………….AND TIMES BEFORE THAT! YOU GET THE FUCKING BED!”

“Right you’ve been dieing a lot so you get the bed I don’t want you to get like Couch syndrome and die.”

“Yeah fucking right.”

“Okay how about this….”

Max grabs Chloe's hand and drags her into the bedroom.

“We can share the bed. Look it’s a king size just like your bed alright.We had no problem with that 2 days ago.”

“Okay okay whatever you want Max no need to snatch me.”

_Oh good god she did not just ask me that! I think Max has more than one super power.SHE CAN READ MINDS. Fuck! she isn’t helping my situation._

Max took off her black leather jacket and dropped it next to the dresser.Revealing the rope marks on her wrists.Max quickly grabbed her wrists and jumped into the bed hoping Chloe didn’t see them.

“Damn Max you must really want to go to bed!”

Max laughed and pulled the covers over her.

“Yep! You know babysitting Chloe is tiring especially when she keeps dieing!”

“Ha Ha very funny Max.”

Chloe walked up to the handbook for the motel and flipped through it.

“Looks like they serve breakfast from 6 to 9 so we can sleep till like 8 eat and hit the road again.”

“Sounds like a plan! Now let’s sleep I don’t know about you but I feel like I got the shit beat out of me.”

“Same but probably less”

Chloe puts the book down and gets in the bed next to Max.

“Thanks again Maxi…..For saving me.”

“Of course don't thank me you're the one that saved me from killing myself over it since day one.”

_God she never thinks about herself…….But that's why I love her…..HOLY SHIT DID I JUST SAY I LOVE HER?????? IF SHE CAN READ MINDS SHE IS DEFINITELY GOING TO LEAVE!_

Chloe turned and looked at the back of Max's head. Unmoving.

_Okay so that's that! She can't read minds.THANK GODDDDDDDDD._

Chloe then turned back around and started to sleep almost immediately.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee i know i have a weird writing style BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME DRAMA AND START TOO THE CLIMAX WILL BEGIN so just hang in there with me and try to get your way through all the fluff. :D

(in perspective of Max)

  
  


Max woke up to see her arm strone across Chloe. Jumped a little but didn't remove her arm.She didn't want to….. it just felt right for some reason. So she nestled closer to her.

 

_ God it's so wrong…….But to me it feels right! What the hell! Just a friend Just a friend Just a friend. God now i'm thinking about that kiss she dared me to do!!!! FUCK SHE HAS ME UNDER A CHLOE SPELL!! _

 

Max didn't know what else to do but to lay there still and enjoy it no matter how much she is exploding inside

 

_ Does this make me gay?? Really honestly does it?? Agh i think it does but then why did i date boys before? So i turned gay? GOD DAMMIT CHLOE YOU MADE ME GAY! _

 

_ (In perspective of Chloe) _

Chloe has been awake longer than Max. She could tell when she woke up because of her slight jump when she realized what her body did in her sleep. Same thing happened with Chloe but she was surprised to feel Max scooching closer to her.

 

_ Did she really just do that!?!? Does she….Uhh….Feel the same way??? No she probably still asleep and doesn't know what she's doing. Or maybe she is awake? _

 

Chloe made a plan to find out. She planned to roll over with her eyes barely open so she could see Max without her thinking she’s awake. Chloe then slowly rolled over to be met with her and max to be touching noses again but instead of them jumping, they laid there motionless Chloe with her eyes pretty much shut and Max squinting.

 

“Hi”

Chloe had to break the silence it was to Quiet For her. That was a thing with Chloe she couldn't just sit there in the silence and not do anything. But that become the regular for them and Chloe was Bound to break it.

 

“Hi”

 

 They kind of just sat there for a while exactly how they were. Max with her arm draped across the Chloe and there noses touching staring into each other's eyes. Chloe had accepted the silent game because she didn't want to ruin this.

 

“Chlo...Im…..Im sorry”

 

Max started to shift off of Chloe but Chloe grabbed her and pulled her back into a hug.

 

“Don’t be sorry.”

 

Max hugged back even tighter than Chloe. Putting her head under Chloe's chin

 

“I could stay like this forever Max...You don’t even know.”

 

“I definitely do……”

 

There was just a pause with slight giggles from Chloe because of Max’s response.

 

“Chlo I've been thinking…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I dare you to kiss me.”

 

“What?”

 

“I double dare you, kiss me now!”

 

“Ah you wanna play that game.”

 

Chloe lifted Max’s chin up and looked into her eyes and kissed her but it wasn’t like the other kiss dare. It was longer and had meaning to it. Chloe took her hand from Max’s waist and put on her head with her figures running through Max’s hair. As Max started to pull away Chloe Tightened  her grip on Max and pulled her closer into her. She never wanted to leave this.

 

_ I’m kissing MAXINE CAULFIELD……..lovingly…...not like before even though it's basicly the same scenario...It just means more now. Huh. A LOT MORE. _

 

Chloe finally pulled off of Max. She was blushing really badly.

 

“What? Didn't think i'd do it? You know I never back down from a dare so thats your fault.”

 

“That's exactly why I said it. I know you would kiss me if I dared you.”

 

“Ummmm I would have kissed you if ya just asked me.”

 

“Oh really?? Huh.”

 

“Look.”

 

Chloe leaned in for another kiss and made contact with her lips. And after a few seconds moved away unlike the last kiss.

 

“‘See cased closed. Im guilty of having of having a thing for Maxine Caulfield.”

 

“Wait…… You mean like you want to uh…. Date me??”

 

“Woah hold up! First of all yeah. I realized I liked you while we were leaving Arcadia. Maybe even before then when the first dare kiss came around but i just didn't realize. Second DON'T FEEL PRESSURED BY ME. Thats the last thing I want you to feel honestly.”

 

“I don't feel pressured I was just surprised I guess because In all honesty i've been think about the last kiss dare and the train tracks a lot even before we left arcadia. The thing is…...I think I have a thing for Chloe Price.”

 

Chloe then grabbed Max by both sides of her waist and started tickling her for no reason. Max started laughing uncontrollably so when Chloe stopped she jumped on top of Chloe causing her to lose breath but also laugh. Max now on top of Chloe looked over at the alarm clock and it was 8:05.

 

“Chloe its past 8 we need to eat and leave.”

 

“Awe come on Maxi we were just starting to have fun.”

 

“Yeah I know i'm a buzz kill but don't blame me when the hotel manager brings the shit down on us!”

 

“Fine Max. One last thing though!”

 

“What?”

 

Chloe put both her hands onto the back of Max’s head leans up and kisses her she felt when Max Accepted that she was kissing her by her untensing. They both got caught up in the kiss forgetting they had somewhere to be or what had happened back in arcadia. All that mattered was them in that moment and when that moment ending the feeling lingered as they both made eye contact after they parted.

 

“Let's go eat SuperMax.”

 

“Okay.”

That's all Max could mutter out after that.

  
  


Max got off of Chloe and went over to the dresser to grab her jacket to put it on while Chloe gets out of bed and walks toward the room door. Max met her there a few seconds later as they make there way down to the dining area. As they made their way to what looked like a serve yourself buffet Max spoke up.

 

“So I think first on our To-Do list is to get new clothes because we can’t live in these forever unfortunately.”

 

“Agreed. We have plenty of money since we took the money from the School Office but never ended up giving frank it.”

 

“You know I hated doing that but he might have killed you if you didn’t have money to pay him.”

 

“Look at you looking out for me! Wait that's to normal. Nevermind.”

 

“Yeah whatever Chloe.”

 

Both of them finally finish up grabbing their food and take a seat in the far corner. Not like they had to because there was no one else in the dining area but they wanted to.

 

 “Second on the to do list is for us to find out where the hell we are heading to.” 

 

“Maybe we don't need a specific place we need to be maybe we can just drive forever to forget Chlo.”

 

“I'm down for whatever honestly.”

 

“Alright and i'm done so ima go put this plate in the bin and I will be right back okay Chloe?”

 

“Yep”

 

_ Okay now I get time to process this morning….HOLY SHIT MAX FEELS THE SAME WAY. We also fucking kissed! MULTIPLE TIMES!! Why am I freaking out about kissing Max when don't freak out about boys? Is it because she is a girl or because I actually care about her? Only time will tell if Max doesn't fuck with it haha. _

 

“Chloe are you okay?? Chloe can you hear me?”

 

“What. Oh Uh huh I can hear you.”

 

“Why were you smiling and giggling at a wall?”

 

“I may or may not have been think about this morning….”

 

“Oh…...I haven't gave my brain time to figure that out yet so I guess I will be giggling at a wall later.”

 

“Haha Very funny Max.”

 

“I’m serious as seriousness can be!”

 

“Alright alright MadMax I believe you.”

 

“Ya better.”

 

Chloe finished up eating threw the scraps in trash and put the plate in the bin as they were leaving the motel going back to chloe's truck. Max hopped in the passenger side but moved a bit more towards where Chloe would be sitting. Chloe grabbed the key out of her pocket and got into the truck and put them into the ignition. She noticed Max was closer to her then usual so she leaned over to her and whispered. 

 

“I just want to keep reliving this morning over and over and over again.”

 

Max put her hand on Chloe's face, leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Chloe’s. Chloe moved and placed both of her hands on Max’s waist as she tilted her head up and began to return the kiss. Max lifted one of her hands and placed it softly on Max’s cheek.They kissed for about a minute until Max pulled away.

 

“You don't have to relive it. I'm right here.’’

 

“How can you be adorable and sexy at the same time?!? But let’s get one thing straight. What are we?”

 

“Humans i’m pretty sure.” Max furrowed a brow in confusion “I guess I don’t understand. What do you mean.”

 

“Like what are we because have literally been kissing and spooning the entire day. And I don't think this is anywhere near us being fuckbuddys im pretty sure.”

 

“Well I haven't thought about that...So no I have no clue.”

 

“Okay well only one way to settle this Max.”

 

Max once again had a confused look on her face 

 

“Maxine Caulfield will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“Umm Should the makeout session this morning speak or did that not happen?”

 

“I WILL TAKE THAT AS A YES SO IF IT MEANT OTHERWISE YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME!” Chloe was obviously excited but deep down she was ‘ _ Hella Nervous _ ’ but she didn't want to show that to Max because that would just add on to her list of worries.

 

“Yeah .But you know what sucks for you? You're stuck with me!” 

 

“Me and you could be trapped in a dungeon for 50 years together and I wouldn't regret a single moment with you.”

 

“Are you cereal?!? You totally would regret it with me and my Awkwardness.”

 

“Thats part of what makes you cute Maxi!”

 

“Oh…….Um thanks.”

Max was still leaned up against Chloe.Her torso facing her.

 

“Why do you like me Chloe?”

 

Chloe looked down at Max and raised both of her eyebrows saying

 

“Well You're the most beautiful person I have ever met and at times you can be Hella sexy! I love everything about you.The photos, The determination and your clothes are perfect on you too.”

 

“Max I know we had literally like just confessed to each other but ever since that first kiss we had in my bedroom…..I don't know I guess I started to shift my thoughts of you differently i just hadn't noticed.” 

 

“Oh……...I've never had someone say I was beautiful before. Also do you mean that?

 

“First THEN EVERYONE ELSE IS EITHER BLIND OR AN ASSHOLE...And yes I mean every word of it.”

 

Max couldn't stand it anymore. She lifted her body up so she could meet Chloe’s lips with hers.

Surprised by Max’s gesture Chloe took her Hands and slid them down off her shoulders and down to Max’s waist while Max's are on Chloe's face. Max finally pulls away.

 

“Awe come on that was a sad excuse of a kiss.”

 

“We need to leave this motel parking lot Chlo.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Max shifts off Chloe and Chloe starts the engine.

 

“OFF TO THE STORE.” 

  
“Chloe you're such a dork.”


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKKKKKKKKKKKK :D  
> As promised!  
> Sorry school is a pain in the ass but now its the weekend so lets get shit DONE

  
  


Chloe pulled into a mall. It was a regular size mall but for her living in Arcadia Bay her whole life and never having a mall this was huge for her. 

 

“Are they always this big?” 

 

“Umm yeah usually. Back in Seattle I only went like twice so they are still relatively new to me so don't rely on me completely.”

 

“Oh alright. Let's go.”

 

They walked into the mall that in terms wasn't busy It was only 9:23 AM so it made sense .They walked over to the directory and looked for a store.

 

“We could literally go anywhere. We have the money to and I know you hate using it but honestly it's the only money we have.”

 

“Yeah I know I guess i'll have to deal with it. But anyways what stores look good to you?”

 

“I don't know I guess urban outfitters or Hot Topic.”

 

“Ha ha why am I not surprised. I'm going to go to aero. Honestly it’s where I buy literally all of my clothing.”

 

“So we can just split up and meet back here in about uhhh a half hour?” Chloe said while giving max about $150.

 

“Sounds good Chlo.”

 

“Alright see ya later.”

 

“You're acting like i'm leaving for a couple days!”

 

“That's what it will feel like.”

 

“GOD CHLOE STOP MAKING ME BLUSH I'M TRYING TO SHOP IN PUBLIC.” Max yells just loud enough for really only Chloe to hear as she walks onto the escalator.

 

Chloe laughs as she walks past the directory and keeps on past the escalators and to left walking straight into Hot Topic.

 

(Max’s POV)

  
  


Max walked into Aeropostale and basically already knew what she was looking for.  She picked up a green shirt saying Aero across it and a dark Blue pair of jeans. Since she knew Chloe would be a bit seeing she didn't know the stores like Max knew Aero so she just walked around looking at what else they had to offer. She looked over the jackets seeing one grey one that was the same one she had before so she decided not to get the same old and ended up grabbing a black one and walking off to a different section. She saw some light blue denim shorts and in her head went why the hell not and that ended being the last item she shopped for so she walked up to the register so she could leave.

 

(Chloes POV)

 

Hot Topic was sorta a bust because she had only managed to find a MCR shirt from there black parade album so she headed off toward Urban.

 

Once she arrived at urban she automatically saw shirts her style.  She grabbed a straight black tank top and a white one with with number 9 written on it. The shirt was meaningless she just liked the look of it. She founds some skinny jeans and proceeded to the checkout. She bought the clothes and made her way back to the directory.

 

She spotted Max standing where they said to meet so she quickened her pace just a bit.

 

“Hey Max sorry for making you wait.”

 

“Hey and you're fine I just got here.”

 

“Oh okay. Ready to go?”

 

“Yep lets go.”

 

Both of the girls made their way out glad they came the time they went seeing how much more busy it had become.They got to the truck and jumped in.”

 

“Let's go somewhere we can change.With these being in the rain they will start to smell.”

 

“Agreed...But where would that be Chlo?

 

“Fuck! We could have changed in the malls bathroom.I guess we still could but I don't want to go back in there.”

 

“Yeah me either, but I don't know where else to change.”

 

“Uhhh I guess we could change here in the truck but we would have to go one at a time.”

 

“I guess that's fine”

 

“I’ll change first.”

 

“Alright.”

 

(Max’s POV)

  
  


Max turned to face the window while Chloe Started to take of her shirt . Max was looking around outside the window when she saw a shadow dance across the window. She let her eyes focus on it  to only start to blush furiously because it was Chloe’s reflection of her changing.

 

_ God come on Chloe.I don't know if you knew this would happen o… _

 

“Done!”

 

“Oh okay I guess it's my turn.”

 

She saw Chloe turn and look out her window the same as She did before. So she started to take of her pants first and then put on the jeans. She then grabbed her green shirt, laid it in her lap and proceeded to take of her shirt. 

 

“Dammmnnnnnn…” Chloe whispered hoping Max wouldn’t hear but she did and jumped and slammed on her shirt blushing.

 

“Don't be embarrassed…...Trust me.”

 

“Wait what?? I thought you got hurt. Whats wrong?”

 

“You.”

 

“Me?”

 

“You.”

 

“How”

 

“Figure it out.”

 

“Awe come on Chloe!”

 

“Nope Let's start driving again.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Max started to adjust her shirt kinda scared. What did she mean it was her fault? 

They left the parking lot and got on the highway that was surprisingly busy so they would come to dead stops sometimes.

“Must be one hella accident.” Chloe mumbled breaking the silence.

 

“Yeah….Did you make fun of me earlier or did I do something? 

 

“No of course not! Why would I be?”   
  


“Remember back at the mall lot?...”

 

“Oh my god Max! You took that why differently than I meant it!”

Chloe Sighed and started to explain.

 

“I saw your reflection in the window changing and….I...Uh…...think….Just guess.”

 

“Oh...You’ve gotta be crazy to like me like that!” Max said while slightly giggling trying to hide the fact she was happy She thought of her like that.

 

“Then I'm fucking insane!”

 

“You must be.”

 

Traffic inched forward a bit so Chloe tapped her gas pedal slightly and stopped and turned her focus back to Max.

 

“Hey don’t you pretend you weren't blushing when you saw me! I saw you so don't deny it.”

 

“I guess i'm ‘ _ Hella’  _ Insane.”

 

“Wowser! You turn me on when you say that.”

 

“Ehh I don't think that word works with you well….”

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

“Nope! Wowser wowser wowser wowse….”

 

Chloe leaned into Max and kissed her making Max mumble her last letters into the kiss.Chloe pulled off.

 

“You made me handle it myself!”

 

Max smirked and pulled her back in while bringing herself to Chloe and turning her torso. Chloe was surprised at her confidence lately but she wasn't complaining. Max dragged her hands down along side of Chloe's torso while Chloe was pulling her hands down her back while lifting up the back of Max’s shirt so she could put her hands under her shirt which caused Max to whimper into the kiss at the feeling of Chloe's bare touch.The kiss kept getting more heated by the second till the point where you can't call it a kiss anymore. They were full blown making out now. Chloe parted her lips slightly to insinuate to Max and she did exactly that by putting her tongue in her mouth making it Become more of a sloppy kiss. All the sudden there was a honk from the car behind them making them jump out of the kiss and Chloe changing focus back to the road slowly accelerating.

 

“There will be a part 2 to finish that up!” Chloe exclaimed being her usual over confident self. 

 

“Oh really?? When would that be?”

 

“ASAP! So at least traffic is moving so we can get back to it doing sooner…ummm...without interruptions.” Chloe mumbled the last part out noticing how desperate it sounded. Buts how badly she wanted Max.

 

“Haha okay. Where the hell are we anyways?”

 

“Umm I don't exactly know I guess you could look on the signs.”

 

“Alright will do.”

 

It then became silent in the car for the next hour. It was only 4 but Max was tired and she bet Chloe was to.

 

“Yo Chloe i'm getting tired wanna stop somewhere?”

 

“Yeah i'm pretty tired myself. I'll pull of the next exit.”

 

“Alright.”

 

But the next exit turned out to be farther than expected and, The car got so quiet you could hear the other person breathing. Chloe hated that kind of silence but she didn't break it. About 7 minutes later she got off the exit and pulled her truck into the motel stop.

 

“Oh yeah. Chloe I believe we are in washington but I may be wrong.”

 

“Oh okay…….Ummm with us being in washington and all...Uhhh...do you want to go see your parents in seattle?

 

“I don't know we can but if you don't want to we don't have to.”

 

“Really I don't care what we do as long as you never leave me.”

 

“Never would I ever do that again.”

 

“Then we can go stop at your parents…...Agh we have no clue where we are in washington though! S o how are we going to get seattle. And we also our phones are dead cause of the…...UH you know.”

 

“Yeah maybe the receptionist guy has a map or directions. He has to have something.”

“Yeah...Yeah that makes sense.” Chloe sighed in relief while jumping out of the truck. She jogged over to passengers side where Max was standing and grabbed her hand interlocking her fingers between hers.

 

_ Holy shit is Chloe holding my hand?? Yep she is. Dork _

 

“Ya dork.” Max said deciding to make her thoughts known.

 

“Oh shut it.”

 

“While I get the same result as last time if I don’t?”

“Ha maybe so.”

 

“Then I will never stop!”

 

“Now your the dork.”

 

Chloe chuckled and looked down at them holding hands and noticed the marks on Max’s wrist as they walked into the motel.

 

(Chloes POV)

 

_ What the hell? Where did she get those? _

 

“Ma….”

 

“Would you happen to have a map of washington? We are out of town and our phones died.”

 

“Yes we do.” The receptionist bent down and grabbed something from underneath his desk.

 

“Here you ladies go and just one room?”   
  


“Yeah that would be great thanks.”

 

He grabbed a card off of the desk and handed it to Max.   
  


“Room 4”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Max and Chloe walked away and went to the room and unlocked it. They both stepped in and shut the door. 

 

(Max’s POV)

 

“Max.”

 

“What?” Max was worried she had never said her name like that ever.

 

“What are those?” Chloe said motioning to Max’s Body.

 

“What are what?”

 

“The marks on your wrist.”

 

_ Shit. This reality I haven't told Chloe! FUCK FUCK FUCK. _

 

“Uhhh in this one timeline Jefferson killed you.”

 

“WHAT THE FUCKKKKK.”

 

“Yeah but I couldn’t save you because he syringed me and I watched you die and passed out while Jefferson took me to the dark room. He had me tied to a chair while taking pictures of me talking about how bringing out one's innocence is the best way to get a good picture or some shit like that. And you were dead longer than a day and it thought you were gone forever.”

 

“Holy shit Max I Uhhh….How am I here then.”

 

“He walked away and I was able to grab a picture and go back in time through it to the beginning of the week and save both of us but the ‘Maxnado’ still happened while I was in San Francisco so I went back again to tell you and we told David as you remember because that's the timeline we are in now. But anything that happened to me or I have stays with me. So That's that okay? I Don’t like talking about it.”

 

“…..Holy shit that the definition of PTSD Maxi……Are you gunna be okay?”

 

“Yeah as long as you stay with me forever.”

Chloe walked over to Max and took her into her arms

 

(Chloes POV)

 

“As long as you do.”

 

“Chloe I would never leave you again and besides that i’m ‘stuck’ with you!”

 

“Good.” Chloe leaned back and kissed Max. “Cause.” She leaned in and kissed her again. ”God I can't get a sentence out when i'm this close to you.”

 

“Well then stop talking.” Max this time pulled Chloe in kissed her.

 

_ Fuck she turns me on when she's acting bossy _

 

Chloe pulled Max in closer so that there bodys were touching. Max pressed deeper into the kiss in response wanting more. Chloe pushed against Max's body making them shuffle into the wall that separated the bedroom from the living space if you would call it that and deepened the kiss even more then Max thought was impossible till she had managed to. Max Parted her lips more this time telling Chloe and she did just that letting their tongues clash in a heated battle. Chloe, the one pinning the other to the wall took her knee and put it in between Max’s legs Causing Max to whimper against Chloe’s lips. Loving the response she got, she pushed her leg more upwards causing Max to Whimper even louder and pull away from the kiss.

 

_ Shit did I do something wrong? Fuck she has never done this befo…. _

 

She cut off to feel Max pulling her back against herself. Chloe put her hands around Max’s waist

While Max pulled her hands up running them through Chloe’s hair causing the beanie to fall off onto the floor.They kissed like that until they both pulled away for air.

 

“Fuck I could do this all night.” Chloe sighed. She was telling the truth. She can't seem to find her away from Max for more than 15 minutes. And now seeing what ‘Jeffershit’ did she never wanted to leave alone ever.

 

“Definitely. But i'm still tired from the events Friday.”

 

“Makes sense. But uh have you used your power since Friday?”

 

“No i’m only going to use it when I really need to. Also these past two days have been virtually flawless.” Max took her hand off of Chloe's shoulder and motioning to her during the last sentence.

 

“Do you have to be cheesy all the fucking time.” Chloe leaned in and kissed Her.

 

“Yep it’s a curse! Well let's go to bed……….Which means you have to stop pinning me to a wall.”

 

“Ha Okay but don't think that means I won't do it again!” Chloe said while backing off of Max.

 

“Dork!”

 

Max walked off into the bedroom while Chloe picked up her beanie and put it on the table with her keys. Max got into the bed as Chloe walked into the room. She pulled the covers over and put herself sitting adjacent to Max.

 

“Do you think anyone survived...Back in Arcadia??” Chloe knew it was a touchy subject seeing how she thought it was her fault but she still wanted to know her opinion.

 

“Honestly….. Maybe I don't know.”

 

Chloe Started taking off her boots Thinking of a response but she couldn’t come up with one.

 

“Chlo I know I like putting the world's problems on my shoulders and I know it kills you because You know I don't have any optimism at all. Trust me Chloe. I’m trying.”

 

“I know…...I know….That's not what I was think about.”

 

“Oh? What was it then?”

 

“Do you think your parents know about what happened in arcadia or like the world knows? It might have press coverage and they think you're dead.”

 

“God i haven't thought about that…..Lets hope not but we will see them soon.”

 

Chloe Laid down and put her arm over Max.

  
“Yeah hope is all we got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not tons of drama but i'm building up to it  
> PLEASE COMMENT i take suggestions but i will not knock my whole story board off


	5. Nightmares to Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe i finally got this one posted! i think this is my best chapter yet and I thank all of you for reading it! it means a lot.

_ “You’re… The winner, Max I choose you… Your portrait.” _

_ “Fuck You.” _

_ “You’re trying too hard. I know You’re scared… You all have the same doe-eyed look when you wake up here replaced by fear as you realize what's about to happen.” He grinned looking back down at the camera facing towards Max back down in the Dark Room. _

_ “Mr. Jefferson, why are you doing this?!” _

_ HOW THE HELL AM I BACK HERE WITH JEFFERSON?? _

_ “Oh, Max… I’m so glad you asked that question.” He sighed and started to explain “Simply put, I’m obsessed with the idea of capturing that moment innocence evolves into corruption. That shift from black to white to gray… and beyond. Most models are cynical. They lose that naivete. However, some Blackwell students carry their hope and optimism like a…. Aura. And those lucky few become my models…My subjects.” _

_ “Yes,You're a psychopath. And this is your last session.” Max wriggled trying to release the duck tape that strapped her down to the Chair. _

_ “Au contraire, Max. I’m so sane, that nobody knows what's happening to you now. As you can see, Sleeping Beauty here is too harsh for my gentle lens…….” His hand motioned to Victoria laying unconscious on the floor.  _

_ “And don’t get me started in your late partner… I had enough of those faux-punk sluts in my Seattle days.” _

_ “CHLOE You killed Chloe. GO TO HELL. You will, for everyone you’ve hurt.” _

_  
_ _ WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON. _

_ “Unlike pure, Sweet Kate Marsh, I don’t believe in that bullshit. She could have been my masterpiece. The world is what the artist makes it… and my muse- _

_ “Blah, Blah, Blah…. I hate you voice now.” She furrowed her brow in anger looking straight into Jefferson's soul eating eyes. _

_ “You might as well savor it, Considering it’s the last one you’ll hear….. Oh..” Jefferson giggles with delight then continues. “That struck a nerve. Your face changed color…. Beautiful.” _

 

_ “You will not get away with this. I want you to know that.” _

“MAX?!?!?! Max! Whats going on! I’m right here i’m not dead! MAX WAKE UP!”

_ “To bad you already made a convincing argument against Nathan in the Principal’s office. Thank you so much, for setting him up for me. I do know that the Prescotts are going to have a major scandal when the town finds out what their elite son has been doing for homework.” He smirked waiting for a response from his ‘Subject’. _

_ “He’s as sick as you!” _

 

_ “Don’t judge people, Max. But that’s why Nathan never should have been at Blackwell.” _

 

_ “That makes two of you.” _

 

“MAX WAKE UP! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON YOU'RE SCARING ME!”

 

“Chloe??”

 

_ “Chloe, right. Yeah, I’m sorry I killed- Nathan killed her in self-defence. But she had a troubled history like most Arcadia Bay drop-outs. Nobody will be surprised, Or care.” _

 

_ “Eat shit and die.” _

 

_ “Oh?… But they will Care when you die. Is that what you want to hear?” _

 

_ “I Don’t care what you do to me. You’re going to die motherfucker! For Chloe, Rachel, and everybody else.” _

 

“MAXINE CAULFIELD PLEASE. I’M RIGHT HERE”

 

Everything around Max started to Fade out. Jefferson, Victoria, the camera, It was all gone faded to black. She stop shifting against Chloe who was on top of her screaming at her to wake up. When she finally opened her eyes slowly to see her focusing on Chloe’s Panic ridden face.

 

“Max? Max! Are you awake? Please tell me you can hear me!” Chloe was obviously Crying a bit Max smiled.

 

“Not so Punk now are you?” Chloe Laughed hysterically. Not because it was Hilarious but because she was glad Max was responsive.

 

“Holy….Shit Max I thought you were never going to wake up!” Chloe leaned down and placed kisses all over Max’s cheek and forehead.

 

“It was just a nightmare Chloe! Calm down.” 

 

“NO THAT WAS NOT. You were shaking and screaming at someone that I presume was Jeffershit.”

 

“Yeah it was Jefferson but I dont wanna talk about it okay?” She She shifted her back taking her gaze off of Chloe's face for a second.

 

“Of course you never have to utter a single word about it if you don’t want to but just know i’m here with you.” She pulled Max's face so they were eye to eye again.

 

“I know I guess....I guess I still need sometime to figure some of this out. It’s all just kinda fucked up you know?” She took her hands and wiped her eyes hoping the world would become less of a dull blur.

 

“Hella fucked up Maxi.”

 

“Yeah.. Life is hella stranger then you could imagine. Also is it just me or have you noticed you use Maxi more than my other nicknames lately? ....And uh you're crushing my legs with your body?” She pointed to Chloe sitting on top of her upper legs. She also was trying to divert the conversation not wanting to talk about it anymore.

 

“I’m not moving if that's what you're asking and I guess I sorta see that. But it's because I think it cute and more ‘here's a cute pet name for my girlfriend. See my girlfriend’ sorta way.”

 

“Hahaha okay whatever makes you happy.”

 

“Woah Max are you okay?” Her face was struck with hints of panic again.

 

“Yeah i’m fine. What’s wrong?” Chloe leans down and wipes under her nose with the bed sheet.

 

“Your nose was bleeding….Like a lot. Are you sure you haven’t used you powers?” Chloe still had the concerned look but it was more relaxed.

 

“Yeah like 100% sure…..Do you think maybe having a dream about a alternate reality did it? Because technically that never happened what I was dreaming about.” 

 

“That makes sense I guess. It’s just so Fucking weird knowing that the reality i’m in right now is not the only one.” She took her hands and the explosion of her temples thing for more emphasis.

 

“Yeah you try living in 15 of them where your dead.” She instantly grabbed her mouth regretting what she said.

 

“I couldn’t imagine and Max it’s okay we aren’t in those realities so it doesn't matter. I’m here and alive sitting on top of you.” She smiled hoping Max would smile back at her. 

 

“ And I wouldn’t want you anywhere else. Well maybes little scooted up because you are still crushing me.” Max smiled back finally causing Chloe to cave into her desire and kiss Max.

 

“I love you Max. I don’t know if i’ve ever told you that but I Love you more than I or anyone could explain.”   
  


Max started to turn a bright red. No one has ever told her that they loved her before.

 

“I love you too Chloe.” Chloe smiled even wider. Happy beyond belief that Max loved her. She leaned down again her arm on each side of Max’s body and kissed her lightly only to feel Max’s hands find their way into Chloe’s back jean pockets and pulling Chloe down into her smaller frame. Chloe squealed against Max’s lips at her sudden advance on Chloe.

 

_ Fuck Max I really want to go  _ farther with you especially with you turning me on but I know you have never done this before.

 

Chloe now basically laying on top Max, deepened the kiss putting her tongue in Max’s mouth. She ran her hands down Max’s waist and then made her way under her grabbing her bare hips causing a whimper to escape Max’s mouth because of Chloe’s touch.

 

_ Slow. Take. It. Slow For Max…….. Proving to be harder than initially thought. _

 

They kissed at that pace for awhile till Max thinking it's not enough and wanting more. With a spurge of confidence Max shifted her leg so that it was in between Chloe’s and pulling it up a little bit. Chloe Moaned against Max who was absorbing the sounds with her lips.

 

_ Damn Max. I would not see you being the one initiating this…..But I also didn’t see you having time travel powers so I can’t judge. _

 

Chloe grinded her body against Max’s leg without breaking the kiss. With every motion Chloe gasping. Max started to pull off a bit but Chloe made it her job to keep her interested.

 

_ Ha Max your funny thinking i’m going to anything to you. _

 

Chloe Moved her hands from Max’s waist and moved her hands up higher and higher before they rested on the back of Max’s bra. She waited for a few seconds seeing if Max was going to deny but she didn’t so she unhooked the back of her bra making it loose under her shirt.

 

_ Your shirt needs to come off. Now _

 

Chloe grabbed the bottom of Max’s shirt yanking it above her head only breaking the kiss to pull her shirt off.  
  


“Fuck Max you don’t know how long I've been waiting for this.” Chloe started kissing her way up and down Max’s neck and ending on her collarbone and starting back up.

 

“ I….Can tell..Now....mmmmm” Every bite and kiss Chloe induced on Max’s neck made her quiver more and more as she made her way down Max’s collar bone and onto her onto her now bare chest. Max moaned quietly, almost like a low hum. Chloe found her way back up face to face with Max.

 

“We need to go find a phone to call your parents.” Max frowned. Obviously not ready for this to end. Chloe smirked

 

“Huh lots of confidence for someone inexperienced as yourself.” Then almost instantly regretting it. Technically yes Chloe has had sexual interactions with other people but they were boys. Girls where on the ‘Other side of the spectrum’ as to what you do and such. But she would rather not tell Max that then do and have her freak.

 

“Yeah I guess...I think we can use the one on the front desk. Also you call me a buzzkill which make no sense seeing this is the dictionary description of it!” Chloe got off of her letting her stand up and grab her clothing and put it on.

 

“Ha well I want to read that dictionary.” Chloe puts on her best radio host voice and puts her hand out in front of her pretending she was holding a book.

 

“ *Buzzkill-Noun. When a Max and a Chloe are making out and the Chloe puts a family before sex.* “

 

Max died laughing as she started toward the door.

 

“Come on ya goof we need to call a family! My family!” She grabbed Chloe's keys and beanie, putting the beanie on her head and tossing the keys back to Chloe.

 

“If you didn’t look so fucking adorable in it I would have beaten your ass to get it back already!”

 

“Uh-huh like you would hurt me. That punk thing can only go so far.” Max chuckled and turned around to look at Chloe who had a devious smirk on her face.

 

“UH earth to Chloe are you here? What’s up?” She waved her hands in front of her face for emphasis.

 

“Oh nothing i'll tell you later.” Chloe hadn't realized she was smirking physically. She thought she was mentally doing it.

 

“Alright you better!”

They finally made it to the desk and had asked if they could borrow a phone and the attendant had given his own they thanked him and walked a bit back further into the lobby area.Max dialed up the number pacing around. Obviously it was a nervous tick.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi Mom.” There was a quiet but audible gasp 

 

“M...Max...Holy OH MY LORD, RYAN SHE IS ALIVE!”

 

“Yeah Storm wasn’t able to catch me...And Chloe actually! Me and her met back up a couple days before the storm and me and her somehow managed to survive together.” She could hear her dad’s sprinting footsteps trying to get to the phone.

 

“Wow we heard the town was completely decimated with few survivors and you were not on the list and we got a call saying you were dead and we thought we lost you! BUT OH THANK THE HEAVENS WE DIDN’T AND OUR SECOND DAUGHTER ALSO LIVED SO THIS IS JUST WORKING OUT GREAT HUH?” Max twitched at her saying someone called and said she was dead.

 

_ Who the hell thought I was dead? _

 

“Okay stop yelling into the phone mom! And yeah it worked out great for me and Chloe.I heard you say other survivors… Can you tell me who they were?” She was shaking with anticipation to wonder if any of her friends made it. But more so Joyce and David for Chloe’s sake.

 

“Umm HONEY?? Where did you put that paper?...Oh...Weird. We have to look for it give us a second.”

 

“Mom wait! Me and Chloe are actually in Washington heading to Seattle now we will be there by sunset most likely if we leave now. We can read it when we get there okay? Love you Mom.”

 

“Oh okay that's a better idea. Love you too Max!”

 

Max hung up the phone and sighed as she walked back to thank the desk attendant for letting them use his phone and return it as they left.

 

“Well my Mom's happy her ‘Second daughter’ lived through the storm and can't wait to see us in Seattle.”

 

“Huh that's a weird name for her daughters Girlllllllfreindddddd”Chloe elongated girlfriend to annoy Max 

 

“You are going to tell your parents right?”

 

“Of course Chloe you're not a secret. I just need to find a way to tell them alright.” Max was nervous of telling her family she was in a relationship with her childhood GIRL best friend but she was pretty sure they would be accepting of it but the glint nervousness still lingered.

 

“Alright. Well we got one hella ride ahead of us so let's go get something to eat before I pass out.”

 

“Sounds good. I could go for some food after 2 days of nothingness!”

 

Chloe unlocked the truck and Max got in before her sitting herself in the middle seat and Chloe jumping in and slamming the truck door shut. Max pulled out the map and soon found that they were way closer to seattle than initially thought. It was actually only like 5 or 6 miles from the town they were in.

 

“Wowser dude we're actually pretty close to Seattle.we might as well just hold off on the eating till we get to my house” Max held the map out in front of her pointing to where they were.

 

“Damn we got like Spidey senses or something! And it's really weird hearing you say house and not dorm since its been like 5 years since you last said it ” Chloe laughed and then stopped seeing how brining up the separation was a hard subject on Max and started up the car and hitting the next expressway that would lead them right into downtown seattle. They were getting off the exit within 15 minutes of starting the trip and Chloe’s jaw dropped once they started driving the downtown area.

 

“Holy shit Max. I see why you moved here it's beautiful like..holy fuck! I want to see this place at night. That would be hella rad!” Chloe leaned forward so she could try and see the tops of the buildings but the wheel got in the way so she failed and plopped back down in her seat.

 

“Yeah I guess but it was never like Arcadia for me. Arcadia just felt so right and I never wanted to leave but when my dad got that ‘Once in a lifetime’ job opportunity we just up and left...But I guess it was always nice looking at the city at night so maybe we can do that soon.” She looked at Chloe noticing how Awe-struck she was it made her giggle a bit making Chloe  Stick her tongue out at her.

 

“So even though I love looking around this city but I need directions to your house Max.” 

 

“Oh yeah right...Uh...Oh yeah! Okay so take a right here and then just drive straight.”

They drove for a bit more just barely leaving the downtown area into this suburban area where they soon found their way into Max’s driveway.

 

“Your house is hella nice! Or at least nicer than mine. But this is only the outside!”

 

“Yeah I guess it’s a pretty nice house. With my dad's new income we were pretty well off so about 6 months after we came to Seattle we moved into here. Also when he bought me my car.” Max motioned to the silver Lexus sitting in front of the parked truck.

 

“HOLY SHIT AGAIN! YOU HAVE THE NICEST FUCKING SHIT.” Chloe was in complete awe of Max’s life in seattle. She still didn't like the fact she moved but she now understood why a little bit more.

 

“Ehh I still want you to be my shofer though I doubt i'll use my car all that much.” She nudge Chloe at the shofer thing because she was just playing around but she did love that they went everywhere together in this truck.

 

“Heh like I would use this old thing instead of that new thing but...You are right it's not my style...Are you ready to go in? We can take all the time you want but just tell me when you're ready.” Chloe grabbed Max’s and and they interlocked fingers and Max looked out of the front windshield at the front door.

 

“I think i’m ready.” Max sharply exhaled as she got out of the truck and slammed the door. She walked onto the sidewalk next to Chloe and made it to the porch. Chloe mouthed that ‘ _ it was going to be okay _ ’  She knocked on the door and heard footsteps approaching the door. It swung open quietly.

  
“Hey Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess thats sorta a cliff hanger. I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow but no promises and there will be more drama as we head to the climax I promise!


	6. The Caulfield Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowser it's been awhile, and I'm super happy to be able to post this one. It took minor research, but nothing but the best for you guys!

 

“Oh my god Maxine!” Vanessa ran out the door and grabbed Max and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Ryan! She’s here!!!!! Maxi we have missed you so much! When they said that they found you dead we felt like we died. But you right here! My only joy in this world!” 

 

“Hey! What about your husband!” Ryan had finally got to the door standing on the threshold.

 

“Haha  yeah, I suppose you also are my joy.” Chloe was smiling as she watched the Caulfield reunion.

 

“Holy cow Chloe! You have changed so much! I love your hair by the way. It suits you very well.” Vanessa walked over to Chloe and gave her a hug. Chloe jumped a bit not expecting her to hug her but soon started hugging her back.

 

“And your tattoo is awesome.” Ryan had a tattoo himself on the upper arm of a Wolf that he had got when he was younger.

 

“Thanks Mr.Caulfield I got it when I was 17, and fuck did it hurt.” She then realized she cursed in front of her bestfrien…...Girlfriends house? Even though Max said yes to her it just happened so quickly she was still unsure.

 

“I bet. Mine made me feel like my arm was on fire! But hey I guess at the time I thought it was worth it. Why don’t you guys come in I bet it's been quite a couple for you guys.” Vanessa walked back inside with the teens trotting in behind her and Ryan staying behind to close the door. They walked past the stairs that sat in front of the door and into the kitchen. Max’s parents sat down and told them to sit down.

 

“So as asked by Max we found the survivors list that was sent out to us.” Vanessa grabbed a paper that was folded from her back pocket and handed it to Max.

 

“Thanks, mom...Chloe do you want me to look at it first or do you want us to read it together?” Max said knowing her mom could possibly be on that list.

 

“Together.” She looked right into Max’s eyes and put a hand on her leg under the table hoping her parents wouldn’t notice.

 

Max nodded at her and unfolded the paper slowly. Once she got it open she skimmed it over.

 

**Survivors** **Deceased                     Missing**

Kate Marsh                     Dana Ward                    Warren Graham 

Victoria Chase                Samuel Everett              Troy Anderson

Amy Franklin                   Isabel Ashton                 Nathan Prescott

John Hardin                     Jayden Weaver             David Madsen

Joyce Price                      _ Maxine Caulfield _            Taylor Gilder

Justin Williams                Brook Scott                    Mark Jefferson

Seth Long                        Cole Highton                  Frank Bowers

Ray Wells                         _ Chloe Price                    _ Katherine girdles

Sean Prescott                  Rachel Amber

Chloe read her Mom’s name over and over not noticing anything else on the paper. She was ecstatic that she was alive.

 

“Holy shit Max! My mom is alive! We need to get our phones charged.” Chloe looked over at Max to see her reaction. Max half smiled but had worry strewn across her face.

 

“That's amazingly fantastic Chloe but...Umm...Aren't you concerned that our names are on here...As deceased?” Chloe struck a confused face and took the paper out of Max’s hands and looked on the paper to where it said that her and Max’s names were. Just as Max was, Chloe began to become confused. Her eyes drifted to the missing and looked over it.

  
  


_ David……. Aghh I hope you're alive...I know you mean the best, but you can just be so fucking irritating sometimes....All the time…...Wait what the fuck!?  _

 

She saw that Mark and Nathan were on the missing list. She was Worried because of what they did…..What he did to Max 

 

“Max why the fuck is Mark and Nathan on here? Fuck this!” Chloe whispered so that Ryan and Vanessa couldn't hear. She removed her hand from Max’s leg and put her hands on her face.

 

“Chloe? Honey are you okay?” Vanessa said Confused knowing that her mom was on the survivor list.

 

“Oh yeah...I'm fine. Just stressed and glad my mom is alive.” She took her hands off of her face and stood up. She felt bad lying to her but she didn’t need to explain about how Max got assaulted and drugged and a model for a cynical mental person.   
  


“I couldn’t imagine. You guys must be tired. But more hungry. What would you guys want?” Vanessa stood up and walked behind her to the kitchen. “ It won’t be as good as Joyce's but I can try.”

 

“Wow you must be a mind reader and I think a sandwich would be great actually!” She instantly got in a better mood at the mention of food being able to be provided.

 

“Yeah Mom a sandwich sounds great. I’m going to show Chloe around okay?” Max now stood up and walked over to the kitchen’s bar counter.

 

“That's a great idea Sweetie. I’ll call you guys when I'm done.” She was closing the fridge as she after she had gathered the meat and condiments.

 

They started off back to the steps and went up. She showed Chloe the bathroom and then brought her into her room.

Max’s room was white with a dresser, desk, Closet and a TV on the opposite end of the room as the bed that was on the far wall. It wasn't the as large as Chloe’s but it wasn’t small.

 

Max walked over to her desk chair and sat down while Chloe did some snooping herself around her room same as she did when they met up again. She opened up her laptop only to be surprised when a draft email popped up on her screen that was never sent. 

  
  


_ Recipient: Chloe Elizabeth Price _

 

_ Subject: Hey…… _

 

_ Hey, Chloe. I know I'm an asshole for taking this long to actually send you something and I have no excuses. I understand I left you in a hard time and I sorry I never told you but I had no clue I was leaving until the day before we left. I hope you found someone else to hang out with. If it makes you feel any better I'm in shit here in Seattle. I have no friends, school here sucks and the jerks that go to my school never stop fucking with me, but anyways I'm not here rant about my life. I’m here to tell you that one, I'm really fucking sorry for never talking to you and two, I’m coming back to Arcadia… I know you're probably wondering why but I guess I never felt at home here and Mark Jefferson (My idol Btw) is teaching the photography class at Blackwell and I can’t wait to meet him. I hope i get to meet up with you soon. I’ve missed you, Chloe.  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Max  _

 

“At least you tried at some point I guess.” Max jumped out of the chair slamming the laptop closed from Chloe scaring her because she didn’t notice her walk over behind her.

 

“Oh yeah, that… I wimped out thinking you wouldn’t care about or even remember me.” She looked down at her feet feeling ashamed because obviously, that's not at all what happen.

 

“How would I ever forget Maxine Fucking Caulfield” She pulled Max’s head up and grabbed both of her hands swinging them back and forth. 

 

“I don’t know I guess I thought you moved and did better things.”

 

“Well I didn’t and I guess that I understand where you're coming from. I also didn’t contact to you, so it’s both our faults okay? I guess i was so wound up on thinking it was your fault for making me feel lonely or my mom’s because she married ‘ _ Step-Douche _ ’. I always blamed someone else because it was easier than facing the problems myself.” She pulled Max into a hug and then Chloe pulled away but put her head on Max’s.

 

“So I guess opposites attract huh?” Chloe smiled when she was Max smile at her remark and then Gently placed a kiss on Max’s lips.

 

“Girls! The food is ready!” Vanessa yelled up from the bottom of the steps.

 

“Alright, Mom on our way!. Well, that's a mood killer.” She pulled off of Chloe and walked toward her door waiting for Chloe to walk through.

 

When they got downstairs Vanessa explained that Ryan had to leave because there was an emergency at work  and that he would be back later that night. When they sat down, Chloe and Max started to devour their food. They finished their Sandwiches in less than 10 mins, Chloe finishing first. 

 

“Well, you all must have been starving seeming how fast you ate that.” Vanessa laughed as she took their plates and put them in the sink to be washed later.

 

“I have to go to work now sadly, So please don’t do anything you shouldn’t.” She grabbed her keys from the entry table and stood at the door.

 

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about Max! Only me.” Chloe punched Max in the arm lightly playfully.

 

“Ha yeah, Mom what she said. Love you Mom!”

 

“Love you to Maxine. I’m so glad you're alive.” Vanessa left the house and drove off to work.

 

Max and Chloe agreed on a nap and went upstairs after her Mom left and laid down in Max’s bed. Chloe scooted up  to Max’s frame and wrapped an arm around her as they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Max had woken up before Chloe, and after much debate about staying and cuddling with Chloe's warm presence she ended up deciding a shower was much needed.

 

Max slowly wiggled her way out from under Chloe's arm and tip-toed her way over to her dresser to grab her clothes for after the shower.

As she was about to leave the room she turned around at the door to look at Chloe sleeping. She had buried her head in the cover and Max smirked.

 

“Heh, And you call me fucking adorable.”

 

Max walked out of her room and shut her door behind her so that hopefully the water crashing into the tile won't wake her. 

She stepped into the bathroom and placed the clothing on the sink counter top and got into the shower as she started up the water. But the moment the water hit her skin she was back in Arcadia at the lighthouse with the ghost doe.                 


	7. Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWSER IT'S BEEN AWHILE.  
> Sorry guys I've been hella busy and i just got out of the hospital.  
> I fucked up my eye and my whole right side of my face is fucked! ARGH! but at least i have pain killers to help subdue the pain. I did it at a cheer comp. (Yes I'm a girl if you never figured that out.)
> 
> But I'm back and hope that you enjoy this chapter. It is one of my favorites!

  
“WOAHHH…..What the fuck?” Max shifted off her knees and onto her feet finally able to take in her surroundings.

The Wind was whipping through the trees around the path and all through her hair making it hard to see. She stumbled around and she finally realized where she was.

“Not again please no.”

 

The Doe stood staring at Max. She couldn't help but notice how calm and majestic it stood. Like it was a normal occurrence.

_‘It has become a regular occurrence though Max.’_

 

“Who said that?” she whipped back and forth, Spinning in circles looking for the person.

 

_‘You said it, idiot.’_

 

“What the hell. WHO IS THAT.” It sounded as if the person was right behind her whispering to her, but when she spun around no one was to be found. Just leaves and rain.

 

_‘Holy shit Max I didn't know I was that dumb! I’m you, Max. Did ya’ miss me?’_

 

It took Max a few seconds to realize what the person was talking about. It was the Other Max from the fucked up reality where nothing was right or sane.She hated her. Herself? She kept wondering that because wasn't the other Max just another version of her? The unfiltered her?

 

“Fuck you.” She spat out almost automatically

 

‘ _Damn Max! How self-centered are you to fuck yourself?_ Oh, wait. Is Chloe not doing the job?’

 

“Leave Chloe out of this.” She bit down her teeth harder adding to the glints of irritation in her eyes.

 

_‘Oh? Is Arcadia bays ‘Super Max’ getting mad? Because her druggie girlfriend is brought up? I haven't even got to all of her problems yet. Like how she can’t stop being an ass to her Step-Father despite his trying. Or getting kicked out of school for drugs and rudeness. Maybe actually...It's your fault… You're the one who made her like this. Made her unlovab….’_

_“Stop! Chloe is perfect the way she is… I know I screwed up majorly when I left for Seattle BUT WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?” She was starting to feel nervous with all these things being thrown at her. Was she right??_

 

_‘Awe Maxi'._ Other Max added a La Dee Da tone to the pet name prolonging the length of it.

 

_‘Of course, I’m right! Also, I’m you so why do you care so much? You're the one at wrong. I’m just pointing it out while you sit there trying not to think that it ever happened. You pretty damn lucky Chloe lets you anywhere near her...Let alone touch and kiss her. You don't deserve her and she doesn't deserve life. She deserves to be dead on the bathroom floor because of drugs like all those other punk shits deserve.’_

 

Max didn’t have a response so she ran toward the ghost Doe, eventually making their way up to the lighthouse. When they made it to the door of the lighthouse the Doe disappeared into thin air just as fast as it appeared. Max walked into the lighthouse and started pacing herself.

 

“Please, may this just be a flashback please not be reality! Chloe, I need you. I miss you, Chloe please come back.” She started crying and repeating ‘This isn't real!"

 

_‘Oh, it’s as real as you believe it is and by the looks of it...You definitely believe it is.’_

 

“No, it’s not. Me and Chloe survived and left Arcadia and her Mom is alive and everything's going to be okay!” She was screaming from her throat causing her throat to hurt.

 

All the sudden like a flash, she was back in the shower on the floor of the tub sitting on her knees. She jumped up and got out of the shower only to be very dizzy, stumble and trip onto a carpet by their sink.

 

_“_ Holy shit.” Max felt around almost to reassure herself that everything was real and that she was okay. She got up slowly making sure she didn’t again and got dressed seeing no need to get back in the demon Max shower.

 

Max quickly sprinted back to her room silently trying not to wake her parents in the room next to the bathroom.

When she closed the door she saw Chloe still sleeping on the bed feeling instantly more relieved. She decided that it wouldn’t hurt to lay with Chloe for a bit longer so she laid down next to Chloe, pulled the cover over both of them, and put her face under Chloe's chin before passing out again.

 

Vanessa's (POV)

 

Venessa had awoken to the sound of the shower turning on, later figuring out that it was most likely Max seeing that it was only 7:00 AM. Since after much trying, she couldn't go back to sleep so she ended up deciding to get ready for the upcoming day a bit earlier than usual.

 

About a half hour later she heard the shower turn off. As she was finishing up putting her bag together she walked into the hallway to see if she could catch her daughter, but Max had already gone back to her room seeing that the bathroom door was shut with the lights out.

Vanessa opened Max’s room door and say the two cuddled up together. She felt immediately sad wondering how Chloe must have felt before she knew Joyce was alive.Also, her getting flashbacks from past sleepovers they had had at her house.

 

She glanced at them one more time before quietly exiting. She knew they were friends but as she got into her car she wondered if there might be a bit more with them seeing how close and tangled up with each other when she walked in. It was a weird thought but it’s not like it mattered to her, either way, she would always love Max...And Chloe.

 

Max’s (POV)

 

Max had woken up for the second time that morning because she could feel when Chloe had wiggled out of the bed to leave the room, most likely to go to the bathroom. Max immediately missed the feeling of Chloe's warmth wanting her back. She still couldn't believe how after 5 years of zero kinds of any contact we almost instantly become friends...and then a bit more. But Chloe was right. It was destiny for them to get back together. She wouldn't have found out her power if Chloe hadn't had been in that bathroom. Meeting back up with Chloe was the only good thing that came out of that power.

 

She heard the doorknob turn and instinctively squinted her eyes shut even though she had no reason to. She heard her soft footsteps approach before feeling the bed shift slightly downwards to Chloe’s body being laid into it. Chloe got comfortable and laid her hand across Max’s stomach tracing patterns into the small amount of exposed skin where Max’s shirt had ridden up. She tried to ignore it but her body shuddered to cause Chloe to recoil.

 

“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Just had to take a piss.”

 

“Your fine. I’m just glad I didn’t wake you when I took my shower earlier. You looked so tired I would feel horrible waking you up.” She rolled over so she could see her. Chloe rolled back onto her side so she could meet eyes with Max.

 

“Honestly I would rather look into those eyes then sleep, Cause damn… You have the hella most beautiful eyes.” She gave a smirk put to Max as she saw the younger teens face grew redder.

 

“Wowser...I guess under all the Punk, hardcore act you have you are quite the softie and really flirtatious.” Max laughed and poked Chloe on the nose.

 

“You are a good influence on me ya dork. You also make it very hard for me to not to flirt with you when you're this close...In a bed with me.” She raised her eyebrows with a suggestive smirk on her face.

 

Max leaned into Chloe and put her lips close enough to Chloe’s so that they were just brushing and whispered “As much as I want to...We can’t.” and pulled back off, leaving Chloe blushing and unsatisfied.

 

She was starting to pick up this teasing thing. Chloe wasn’t the only one who knows how to screw with people's heads.

 

“Fuck! Why not.” She kept leaning in trying to catch her lips, But Max would just tilt her head back more and more till it was now just looking up at ceiling

 

“Umm my Mom could still be home and could walk in here at any moment, and I don’t think her seeing her daughter kissing her _‘Second daughter’_ would be absolutely accepted.Do you really want to show my mom that when we just got back?”

 

“I thought I wasn’t a secret.” She pulled off of Max a little.

 

“Of course you aren’t! I just want to tell her rather than her finding out you know?” She leaned her head back down to look at Chloe.

 

“Yeah...That makes sense. Honestly, Max, I’m always hella nervous around you. I feel like I will do something you don’t like and you’ll leave me again...Sorry, I'm getting mushy. ALL BECAUSE YOU WON'T FUCKING MAKE OUT WITH ME.” Chloe leaned into Max so their foreheads were touching.

 

“Oh, Chloe. You could do anything and I would still Love you.” She Had said she loved Chloe once before but it was still so surreal.

 

“That's...A bit more reassuring. And I love you to Caulfield. Even if you don't kiss me.” She smirked and then made puppy dog eyes and pouted.

 

“ I guess one kiss couldn’t hur.…”

  
Chloe had already smashed her lips into Max’s.

 

* * *

 

After Max had found a way to get Chloe off of her she made her way to her closet.

 

“I’m going to grab a jacket real fast and then we can maybe go downstairs and see if we can grab us some food seeing how we have absolutely nothing to do today. Unless you have some secret plans down here in Seattle.” She reached into her closet grabbing the first gray jacket she saw.

 

“No surprisingly I don’t. Let’s for the first time in years, Enjoy a quiet fucking breakfast and not worry about anything.”

 

“That sounds perfectly normal to me. Wowser, I can’t believe how much I want things to be normal.”

 

Chloe had gotten off the bed and walked over to the door.

 

“Exactly.”

 

Max met Chloe at the door and they both walked downstairs.

 

* * *

  
  


“So do your parents have a secret stash of beer? Anywhere? I need fucking alcohol stat!” She checked the fridge and the cabinets.

 

“Sadly no. My parents don’t drink. The only time they drink alcohol is either on new years or when we used to go to church… We can buy some for you tomorrow or something.”

 

“Bummer, I was looking forward to getting drunk!.. Just joking chill.” She added the last part when she saw Max’s expression.

 

Max walked over to Chloe and pulled her away from the cabinet she was looking in and moved them to the center of the room.

 

“So do you want to go cereal, or attempt to make real food?”

 

“Let’s be risky today and go eggs! I saw a carton in the fridge when I was looking for my beverage.” Chloe walked over to the fridge and pulled out the white carton of eggs while Max grabbed a pan and heated the stove.

About a half hour later they had finally successfully made 2 eggs after three failed attempts. They sat in silence and just ate. Sometimes Chloe would wrap her leg around Max’s ankle under the table since they were sitting across from each other.

 

When they finished they put the plates in the sink and made their way back up  to Max’s room.

 

“So what do you want to do?” Max said as she sat down in her desk chair.

 

“Well, I want to cuddle the fuck out of you... and maybe watch a movie.”

 

“Haha. My movies are over there. Pick whatever you want I'm down for anything.”

 

Chloe shuffled over to where Max pointed and started browsing. About 5 minutes later she ended up picking out Pirates Of The Caribbean.

 

Max laughed at Chloe's choice and joined Chloe on the bed after she had put the disc in.

 

“Argh my First Mate Max! It’s been awhile since I have seen this here movie!” She hooked her first finger pretending it was a hook.

 

“Ahhh Captain Chloe, I haven't either but I would never watch it with my Captain.” They both burst out laughing as the beginning rolled in. When they finally stopped they cuddled up Close to each other.

 

“Will you always be my partner in crime Super-Max?” she brushed her nose across Max’s.

 

“And in Time. Forever and always. We will never die!” She chuckled on the last part seeing how stupid that sounded out loud.

 

“Never.”

 

Neither of them knew which one of them started it but they both had started gently kissing, Max bringing her hands up to Chloe’s face. And the other teen keeping hands down my Max’s waist.

 

They stayed there like that. Gently kissing on and off for the rest of the movie, not really paying much attention to it.


	8. Insanity at it's finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT HELLA WOWSERS!! IM BACK! Sorry, I just got better from my previous injury and I'm still on fucking rebound! But anyways I'm happy to be back in A03 I'VE MISSED IT SO MUCH!

The day was spent just laid in Max’s bed with her laptop scrolling through some old photos she had stored from Seattle on her flash, and watching youtube videos.

“Max, I’m home!” Ryan had yelled up from the bottom of the steps. “Do you girls need anything?”

 

“No. I think we are good...Right Chloe?” 

 

“Yeah. Thanks for asking though Mr.Caulfield.”

 

“No problem Chloe,” Ryan said as an almost inaudible door slam could be heard, followed by heavy footsteps.

 

“When did you become polite?” Max chuckled while Chloe gave her a smirk.

 

“You’re a good influence on me is all I have to say.” She closed the laptop making the music halt.

 

“Well, all I know is that it’s hella weird.” Max didn’t even intend on saying ‘hella’ that time. It just came out.

 

“And I’m a ba…. I’m Good bad influence on you Caulfield. And what did I say about you saying hella?” She leaned over so that she was closer to Max’s face.

 

“That it ‘ _ Hella’  _ turns you on?” She had now worn a half smile half smirk as Chloe giggled.

 

“Ding Ding. We have a winner. So seriously stop,or I will eat your fucking face off right now.  Max your voice is already sexy, soo you saying one of my favorite words is like torture.” She leaned in closer to Max just barely brushing noses.

 

“I ‘ _ Hella’  _ doubt that Chlo. Be….” Chloe had already slammed her lips into Max’s. And just as fast as she had come, she was gone, back off of her lips and looking into Max’s eyes with a serious face. Leaving Max flustered and blushing hard.

 

“What did I say? Didn’t believe me?”

 

“I guess I didn’t… I thought you were bluffing....God this still so fucking surreal Che.”

 

Che was a nickname Max had called her when they were kids back in Arcadia. Chloe had completely forgotten about the nickname till Max said it. She didn’t know whether Max realized what she said but it was kinda reassuring that Max still remembered, whether she was aware of it or not.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like...Chloe… I can’t believe I’m here...You’re here and we are Hanging out again. I thought I would never see you again when my family moved to Seattle. I missed you so much Chloe, I cried the first few nights when we were in Seattle. But that doesn’t matter anymore. We are here together, And despite everything I thought and feared… We are laying here, in my bed, kissing. And I take that for granted and I just want you to know I love you so much Chlo and I would trade the world for you.” She teared up a bit at the end but fought them back, waiting for Chloe to answer. 

 

“Of course I know you love me, Goofball. And I am so fucking happy you came back…” Chloe facial expression then changed from a cheeky smile to a face that looked like it was searching for something.

 

“You okay Chloe?”

 

“Y-Yeah I’m great actually… Can I tell you something and promise not to laugh.” She now struck a serious face staring into Max’s eyes.

 

“Of course Chloe. What is it?”

 

“So before you moved you know that last sleepover we had?” Max just nodded her head not wanting to interrupt her thought. “Well like I guess when we were staying up late after your parents told us it was getting late and we played truth or dare...I uhh...I remember asking you who you liked in our class and you said no one and the oddly relieved me. I didn’t know how to take it but whenever we were around other guys and I felt like they were flirting with you I got really fucking protective.” She took a deep breath then continued. “Okay, what I’m trying to say is that I think I may have sorta liked you when we were younger, Which I think is why I took it so fucking hard when you left the day after the sleepover. I tried so hard to hate you. My main goal every day for those 5 years was to hate you, But I could never bring myself to it honestly.I wanted to tell you so bad when you told you were leaving but I couldn’t. After awhile I realized that it wasn’t your fault, but it was so fucking easy to blame you… Or anyone else for a matter of fact...God Caulfield, you got me all like ‘Let’s throw out all your secrets’. I just want to say that I've loved you for a long time and that will never go away no matter what...FUCK THIS! TO MUSHY!” She leaned in and kissed Max almost as hard as the last time, but this time, Max kissed her back with the same intensity. The younger teen drew back.

 

“ I love you to Chlo...And I love that I get to see this side of you. All romantic and caring.” She smiled up at Chloe, wishing this moment would last forever.

 

“And you will be the only one. Ever. Cause you see this? I'm a FUCKING hardcore punk. And secretly between us if you haven't noticed yet I’m never leaving you no matter what. I follow you into the bathroom if that’s what it takes!”

 

“Okay let’s not do that. And there is no place or person I would rather be with then with you.” She leaned up and kissed Chloe on the forehead.

 

“ I hope so. Anyways before I get anymore clingy sounding, let’s go out and drive around for a bit or something. I don’t want to be cooped up in here forever!” She rolled off of Max and stood up.

 

“Dammit…” Chloe mumbled “Yo, Maxi I'll be right back I forgot to bring in the new clothes we bought.” She walked over to the door.

 

“Okay. That will give me time to change anyways.” Max now stood up getting off the bed.

 

Chloe exited the room and jogged down the steps and out the door to the car. Max, who was now in the closet, Opened and browsed through it.

  
  


_ Oh, my dog…..None of these match me anymore. I bet that’s why I only brought a bunch of ‘Chlorine brand T-Shirt and jeans’... I do give kudos for Chloe saying that. It was hilarious….Argh! I guess I have no choice but to wear these. _

 

She grabs a nice gray turtleneck sweater and some light blue jeans. It was Fall but it was a little dressy.

 

_ I wonder if Chloe will like it….Since when did I care what others think of me? Since Chloe obviously. _

 

And like if almost on cue as she finished putting her boots on, Chloe had walked back into her room. She had obviously changed because she was now in a black tank top with her jacket strewn across her shoulder.

 

“Ready to goooooGod damn Max! I didn’t know we were getting fancy.” She said in fake amusement. “ Or is this a bonus for me to look at as we drive around?”

 

Max laughed then tried to retort and failed because of her blushing so badly. “I couldn't find anything less fancy… All of my regular stuff is back in uh…… Arcadia.”

 

“That makes sense. Might be good for you to back off of your regular. It's also good for me! I get to see this whole other side of you and damn! I am not complaining.” Chloe gestured her hands up and down in Max’s direction while moving closer.

 

“Yeah okay whatever....STOP!!! CHLOEEEEEE!” She starts laughing hysterically because Chloe had started tickling her on top of her rib cage.

 

“Not until you agree with me that you cute.”

“But...AHHHHH...That's a lie.” Max desperately tried to move away from Chloe but she would just grip tighter down on Max.

 

“Whatever… How about you tell me I'm cute.”

 

“But that’s...A...Lie too.” Chloe frowned out of Max’s vision. “Your ’ _ Hella’... _ Hot….PLEASE CHLOEEEEEEE…I CAN’T BREATH.”

 

“Fine.” Se let go of Max who crouched down and then stood back upright. “I will accept that answer even though it's not what I asked.”

 

“You would be crazy not to accept my answer.” 

 

“Yeah yeah. Let’s go! I’m getting cramped in this house.” She grabbed Max’s hands swinging them I'm between both of them.

 

“First of all Chloe, You’re the one who started this tickle war thing, and Second, You have barely been here a day.”

 

“Well, you know me! NOTHING CAN HOLD ME DOWN.” She tugged Max out of her room door.

 

“Ha ha. I think I could try,”

 

“Is that a promise?” Chloe turned around with a suggestive grin.

 

“If you don’t attack me again, maybe.”

  
  


The two teens finally made it out to the truck and got in.

 

“So have you even thought about where we are going?” She looked over at Chloe fumbling around with her jacket looking for her keys.

 

“Well, I was thinking… How about maybe I take you out on an uhh actual date. Like how normal couples do things?”

 

“First, I love how that was a question, and that sounds really fun Chlo. But you don’t know where anything is here.”

 

“I saw a park on the way here and I remember how to get there.” She finally got the keys into the ignition and turned it to a start.

 

“Okay. Let’s see how far you make it.” She smirked and turned her head back to the front windshield as Chloe backed out.

  
  
  


Chloe had got lost within the minute of driving around trying to find her way out of the suburbs, Forcing Max to have to drive the truck.

“Holy shit Chloe I can’t believe you got me to drive.” She said trying to keep control of the massive truck compared to her tiny Lexus.

 

“Well I have never seen you drive before so I thought ‘WHY THE FUCK NOT’ But now I'm realizing how this could go really bad...Do you want me to take the wheel again and you can just direct me?” She looked over at Max who was focused on the road.

 

“No. I will be fine. I need to get back into the groove of driving anyways.” Max flashed her with a reassuring look before focusing back on the road.   
  
  


Max finally pulled to the nearest curb next to the park and parked. (No pun intended)

When the both met on the sidewalk next to the entrance she handed Chloe her keys and proceeded to enter the park.

 

The park wasn't too overly busy, but there was always someone within sight range even in this huge park.

 

“So have you been to this park before Super-Max?”

 

“No. I uhh… Didn’t really go out that much. Life of an introvert I guess.” She looked down at the sidewalk.

 

“Oh. Well, at least we get to experience new things together... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME CAULFIELD? I’m acting like one of those stupid ‘relatable dating posts’ that aren’t even relatable because they are so impossible to live up to!” She laughed and dug her hands deep into her pockets.

 

“Well...You make me feel like nothing is impossible. I’m glad you're my partner in time Chlo.”

 

“And I’m glad you're my partner in crime.” Chloe took one of her hands out of her pocket and interlaced her fingers with Max’s.

 

They walked like that for awhile, Grinning and holding hands as they strode along the sidewalk. Max started noticing the glances is faces they were getting. Even though she loved Chloe and would do anything for her to show her that, she had to pull away from her hand.

 

“Are you okay Max?” Chloe had stopped grinning and pulled Max over to a stop noticing she was shaking a little.

 

“Y-Yeah… I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? You don’t look fine.”

 

“Yeah. I guess I have a little bit of Social Anxiety. I used to take meds but… They kinda got wiped on the storm…” She looked up and Chloe hoping she wouldn't think she was a pill taking freak.

 

“Holy shit. Like how bad is it? Honestly Max. I swear if yo…”

 

“It’s not horrible, but it's enough to make my doctor give me meds and my Mom worry about me.”

 

“Fuck. What med do you take? Do you have extras at your parent's house?” Chloe had finally hit the line barrier between fear and concerns.

 

“Zoloft, and I think so yeah, but really Chloe.” She placed her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. “ I will be fine and I promise to take them when we get home okay?”

 

“Okay...You know I just worry about you sometimes right? And right now tell me if you take and other Meds for anything so I know how to keep you safe.” Chloe searched into Max’s eyes looking, Wanting an answer.

 

_ I can’t tell her. She will think I’m psycho with all these shit meds. Zoloft, Prozac…. Wouldn’t be surprised if she thinks I'm a druggie… But I know she won’t. Why am I being so- _

 

“Nope. Nothing else.” She blurted out, not paying attention to her thoughts.

 

“Okay. Shit. Why haven’t you told me this before? Are you sure you’re fine? Like, we can go hom-”

 

“Chloe.” Max looked deep into Chloe’s eyes. “I will be fine. I’ve been having fun hat the park with you till this point and I don’t want to ruin this okay? It’s stupid disorder that doesn’t let me even hold hands with the person I love the most in public. Which does suck, I don’t want that to ruin things.”

 

“Sorry. Wanna just walk around the loop and go home? There's still a bunch of road left so I think it will be the perfect amount till we have to get you back. No PDA required.” She half-heartedly let out a stifled of a laugh.

 

“Yeah sounds great Chlo.” 

 

Chloe gave a nod and dug her hands back deep into her pockets and sighed a smile while starting up a slow walk next to Max.

  
They made their way all the way around the park and back to the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research into Max's family and i didn't remember what her dad looked like so if you were wondering here is a link.  
> http://life-is-strange.wikia.com/wiki/Maxine%27s_Father


	9. Panic! At ..... Because the Meds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AGAIN FUCK YEAHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> School blows

“So what you’re saying is that Polaroids are better than digital?”

 

“Of course! Digital ones may look nice but you can’t put a filter or photoshop a Polaroid. So meaning that they have a ‘real’ feel to them.” Max stated. Chloe loved it when Max talked about photography. Not just because it was about photography, but just the fact that she could hear her voice change from a nervous, shy one to a confident, bold one. It’s probably she knows more about photography than anything and anyone on the planet.

 

_ Good. Keep talking Max. Whatever knocks your mind off of earlier will do. _

 

“I guess but aren’t they kinda to out of date?” Chloe said, Just to sorta make Max mad.

 

_ What? Am I not allowed to have my fun sometimes? It's cute seeing Max state her opinions like they are facts. _

 

“Oh, my dog Chloe! Polaroids are basically the ‘Digital’ version of the first camera that was released by Kodak! They took like 2 hours to develop and the camera I have…..Used to have… was mere seconds with great results!”

 

“Haha. You sound like a Kodak advertisement ya hippie!” Chloe laughed while pulling into Max’s driveway.

 

“That’s what people sound like when they have a passion Haha. What's your passion? Smoking weed?”

“Very funny Caulfield, but I have a passion for something no one else has.” Chloe stepped out of the truck and slammed the door a little hard.

 

Max jumped out of the side of the truck, Still a little too short to fully step onto the ground from the seat of the truck. “And what might that be?”

 

“Well, it’s something I couldn't live without.” Chloe stepped towards Max in front of the truck. “It’s totally worth all the time I devote to it.” She took another step.” But yet, I don't get why no one else sees the need to get on top of it and devote to it.” She was now barely touching noses. “And it’s a thing called Maxine Fucking Caulfield.”

 

Max smiled and start blushing so bad her face was red almost instantly.

 

Chloe leaned in about to kiss her but then stopped herself, brushing her lips lightly against Max’s, Remembering earlier.

 

“Can I...Uh…”

 

“Yeah,” Max whispered as she connected her lips with Chloe’s. “I’m… Really sorry about earlier. Like I guess… You know like we are accepted as much in society and that got my working and my fucking nerves got the best of me.” She looked down in disappointment in herself. She didn’t want Chloe to think she wasn’t proud of being her girlfriend or that she didn’t actually love her.

 

“Really you don’t have to be. Don’t hate me for asking but am I uh… Your first girlfriend?. You know what, Fuck me. I probably know the answer to that question.”

 

“Yeah… You are actually the uh first person I’ve actually dated.” She looked down and blushed from embarrassment but Chloe kept silent seeing how she wasn’t done. “ I’ve been asked out before, Back when I went to school here in Seattle, But I guess I never felt the need to date anyone. I thought I would never date anyone.” She brought her head back up and offered Chloe a smile seeing how she knows Chloe will see this as an attempt to bring herself down.

 

“Well..” Chloe starts as she straightens her back and puts her hands on her partner's shoulders. “You're dating someone now! And might I say, She is hot! Also, she is happy to hear she is your first girlfriend or boyfriend. Wishes she could say the same.” She ends on a sigh and looks at Max to see she was rolling her eyes and chuckling.

 

“Boast much?. Shit! One second Chloe, you can head in. I left My messenger bag in the car and I want to see if I can salvage my diary when we get in.”

 

“Alright. ALSO TAKE SOME OF YOUR MEDS.” Chloe said as she waited till Max turned around and walked towards the passenger door then walked towards the door.

 

When Chloe opened the door with the key Max had given her the morning before they left she saw a folded piece of paper laid a bit in front of the threshold. She picked it up and unfolded it only to see a bunch of dots and lines across the paper in a line.

 

**_\--./..-/./.../...//.--/..../---/...//-.../.-/-.-./-.-//--/.-/-..-//.-/-./-..//----/.-../---/.////_ **

 

Chloe could tell it was some form of code but she forgot the name of it. David and his military training made him able to write notes to himself with it so she couldn’t read them. When she was just barely getting the hang of it Max jumped in front of her truck and entered her life again setting her back a bit.

 

_ Small prices to pay to have her back in my life. She saved me, Lost me and then saved me again…. And couple more times of saving. _

 

“Yeah, Might take awhile to decrypt this journal, Cause man water is horrible on pens and… What’s that?” Max leaned over on her tiptoes trying to see over Chloe’s shoulder because she couldn’t walk around her because her stature was big enough to block the doorway for Max’s small body.

 

Chloe jumped slightly and stuffed the paper into her pocket.”Oh I was uhh, Going through my pockets and It was something I must have stuffed in my pocket before the Nado’ “ Chloe lied not needing to get Max involved with anything even if it might have just been nothing.

 

“Oh, okay but.” Max snatched Chloe’s beanie and ran off into the house and up the stairs faster than she could even comprehend.

 

_ What the hell was that for? _

 

Chloe cracked a small smile and jogged up the stairs, seeing no sense in running after her since she was cornering herself probably in her room. When she opened the bedroom door Max was wearing the beanie atop her head while crouched down back facing Chloe fiddling with something in the corner.

 

“What's my Faux-Punk doing over there?” Chloe said, still confused of why she needed Chloe’s beanie.

 

“So you know when you passed out Last night?” Max Questioned as she stood up and spun around holding something behind her back.

 

“Yeah. I passed out after you fell asleep on my shoulder. Your hella warm you know!”

 

“Right, Okay well i had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep so I kinda walked around my room looking through some old stuff and found a old phone I used to have. I you haven't noticed yet, I stole your phone from your pockets.” In response to Max, Chloe dug her hands deep into her jacket pockets and Couldn't find her phone. When she looked up Max was waving it in front of her own face.

 

“Hella Sneaky, Maximum ninja!” She Joked waiting for Max to continue.

 

“So I took the Chip out of your old one and put it in the old one and, Voila! And brand new Chloe Phone!” Max said pulling out a Yellow Nokia Windows phone. Way nicer than her old one by a long shot. Not that it was that surprising since she got her old one in 2010 and this is one of the newer for early 2013.

 

“Shit Max… That is hella Wowsers!” Chloe reached over and took the phone from Max’s out-reached hand and started scrolling around on the phone.

 

“Haha well anything for you. Also I added all you contacts back onto that phone so you don’t have to manually do it.”

 

“Damn. Thanks so fucking much.” Chloe looks up for a second to see Max smiling nervously.

  
“I’m going to go get my meds now okay?” Max waits for Chloe to nod her head and exits the room to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but they will be longer after this point most likely


End file.
